


He don’t wanna marry me

by NightSkyTyler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Happy ending I promise!!!, M/M, lmao I’m a sucker for sad stories, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSkyTyler/pseuds/NightSkyTyler
Summary: “He wants to get married, but he ain’t gonna marry me.”Mickey falls for Ian as best friends growing up, but Ian falls for another man. They get engaged, and things get a little rough for the dirtiest white boy in America.





	1. Young love

16/17

The sun was setting low in the sky as a beautiful orange overtook the pale blue it once was. 

Piercing blue eyes couldn’t focus on the changing sky above as he stared at his red headed best friend’s peaceful face.

Ian hasn’t been as happy as he usually is ever since the diagnosis, but Mickey has stayed through it all. 

“Quit staring, fuck face, you’re missing something beautiful,” Ian cracked a smile as his greenish grey eyes slowly met Mickey’s.

The setting sun shadowed his face perfectly, unknowingly making Mickey fall harder for the red head sitting beside of him. 

Mickey was quick to roll his eyes, “beautiful? The sky is the same fucking color as your ugly ass hair, Firecrotch.”

Ian was absolutely beautiful, but Mickey would never say that, he was too deep in the closet. 

Ian lightly shoved his best friend with a roll of his eyes, a snort escaping his lips, “yeah, okay. What the fuck ever. You like my red hair.”

Mickey only smiled, because yeah, he really likes Ian’s hair. 

Mickey has never been in love before, but with Ian sitting beside of him with a casual smile and sleepy eyes, he feels it. 

Mickey has thought he loved before. He loves beer, fighting, and the word “fuck” but it’s not the love he has for Ian. 

He wants to see Ian grow as a person, watch him achieve goals, grow wise, experience ups and downs. 

He wants to see the bad days just as much as he sees the good. 

Everything with Ian feels natural: smiling, laughing, joking, playful banter. 

He doesn’t feel the need to second guess or filter himself, because Ian makes him feel accepted. 

The sun was lower than before with a dark red forming around the orange and gold covering the sky when Mickey realized Ian had fallen asleep against his shoulder. 

The tall, lanky red head was snoring slightly and drool fell from his plump bottom lip and fell to Mickey’s shoulder, but he could not care less. 

He smiled and ran a hand through those red curls that put even the sunsets to shame, and kissed his faintly freckled forehead. 

For the first time in his life, Mickey Milkovich has found love, and it was in the red headed Gallagher who was too pure for the Southside.


	2. heartbreak at its finest

26/27

The Gallagher house was buzzing with energy like always. It’s been a second home to both Mickey and Mandy since they were in middle school.

Debbie who was no longer a freckled face alien like younger Ian once was, she was filled out with dark auburn hair that went to her hips, was chasing a curly haired Carl around. 

She caught up to him and rammed his head into the wall while screaming at him for her phone back as his muffled insults were barely heard above the dry wall his face was smashed into. 

Some things just never change. 

Mandy was sitting in Lip’s lap, her face still bitchy with a touch of love burning like embers inside of her sea blue eyes.

Mickey was happy for her. 

Everything was almost normal. 

Liam was silently munching popcorn, Debbie and Carl fighting, Lip being an egotistical asshole, Fiona with a new man she claims to be in love with, Kev and V arguing about anything and everything. 

One thing has changed though. 

A handsome stranger with brown eyes and curly hair was sitting in his spot next to Ian on the couch. 

Mickey’s stomach twisted and he could feel the familiar burning feeling of his lungs begging for air. 

He was pissed off. That should be him. 

He didn’t think things could get worse until the movie was picked and Fiona was getting ready to press play. 

“Uhm, everybody I have something to say,” Ian announced proudly with his ‘I’m gonna do some dumb and reckless shit’ smile. 

Mickey held his breath with curiosity prickling at his skin as he anticipated Ian’s speech. 

“Trevor and I are engaged... we’re getting married!”

Mickey felt the world spin, suddenly his lungs didn’t work, the room felt too hot, his stomach was queasy, and everything was too much. 

Everybody cheered and clapped for the couple, but Mickey couldn’t fucking breathe. 

He shakily stood up from the couch he was once seated on and ran. He didn’t stop until he was outside of the Gallagher house. He was barely out of the gate before he was hunched over under a street lamp puking his guts up. 

Tears prickled his eyes as he fought them, but they didn’t relent. If anyone came outside he would blame the tears on puking. 

After he couldn’t get anything else up, he stood up weakly and walked towards his own street. 

When he was outside of his house he rushed up the stairs and to his bedroom. He turned the lights out, blared his music, and laid face down on his king size bed. 

For the first time in his life Mickey Milkovich cried himself to sleep.


	3. I’m not a martini or champagne guy, Gallagher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry for the wait. I’m currently booked with work, college, and high school.

26/27

Mickey stood in his best suit, a single white rose pinned to the front.

The Gallagher backyard was full of people: neighbors, family, and people Mickey has never seen before in his life.

The day was beautiful and sunny, music playing, and Ian standing amongst a crowd of people asking question after question and giving their congratulations.

Mickey felt fucking sick. The fruity ass drinks on the table he was standing at wasn't nearly enough to get him drunk, and he was pissed off.

He pulled a silver flask from his back pocket and turned it up; savoring the burning sensation as it went down smooth. 

"Take it easy fucker," Mandy yelled as she appeared with a champagne glass in her right hand. 

"Shut up bitch, where's your fucker at anyways? Shouldn't you be aggravating his ass?" 

Mandy raised an unimpressed eyebrow before throwing her glass back and looking to Ian. 

"You should have told him." 

Mickey's blood was boiling, his whole body shaking as he looked at Mandy with a fire in his eyes. 

"Not everybody gets to just blurt out how they fucking feel all of the time, Mandy." 

Mandy backed down before heading towards Ian and joining in with the crowd surrounding him. 

Fuck

Mickey was out of whiskey. 

After a full hour of pure hell and heartbreak, the whole ceremony was in full swing. The piano playing through loud speakers as Trevor walked towards Ian. 

They were both smiling wide, and Mickey decided he was nowhere near drunk enough. 

Frank, who had stepped up as the "preacher", had ordered everyone to "quieten the fuck down" just as Mickey felt his whole body panic. 

He jumped up from his seat and ran.   

He ran down the Southside streets with lungs burning, legs weak and shaking, and tears blurring his vision. 

He doesn't know how far he ran, but he was currently curled in on himself in a dirty alleyway. 

The tears refused to stop as they fell like raindrops down his face and the curve of his nose. 

Then he hears footsteps loud against the pavement, and he attempts to stand tall even though he just wants to curl up in his bed, and straightens his shoulders. 

He wiped at his eyes harshly before sniffling and waiting for whoever was dumb enough to follow him. 

Then he caught a glimpse of fiery red hair glowing in the sun as Ian Gallagher stood in front of him, outof breath, with a look of panic on his face.

"Mickey? Are you okay? Why did you leave?"

Mickey was always known for his snarky comments so it was no surprise when he curled his lips up into a snarl and laughed bitterly. 

"Just fucking dandy," he smiled sarcastically, "still pissed I couldn't get fucked up with your fruity ass drinks. C'mon Gallagher we all know I ain't a martini or champagne man."

Ian's brows were furrowed in confusion as he looked at Mickey closer, "Mick, it wasn't meant to get people drunk. Why would you want to get shitfaced at my wedding?"

The whiskey from Mickey's breath was apparent now and Ian watched him closely. 

"maybe because I fucking love you, I fucking love you and I have since we were kids man. Love every stupid ass freckle on your pale as shit body. The fucking carrot colored hair that looks like fucking mashed carrots. I don't just love your looks, Gallagher, I love who you make me. Who I can be with you and how I feel free and shit. I sound gay as fuck, but I guess I'm gay for your stupid ass. Fuck I don't think we can be friends anymore, man. I can't be around you knowing you're not all mine and that may sound selfish, but I'm a fucking asshole and I can't help it."

Ian was too shocked to stop Mickey's rambling but when Mickey stopped and his hands shook Ian fisted his shirt and pulled him into a bruising kiss. 

Their teeth knocked together and the brick wall of the alleyway was scratching at Mickey's back.

Ian pulled away with the taste of stale cigarettes and a mixture of whiskey and orange juice on his tongue; a pure taste of Mickey. 

"You fucking idiot, I love you too. Just assumed you were straight and only interested in being friends. I love you too."

Mickey only smiled and raised his eyebrows, "what about lover boy?"

"Fuck him, I have the dirtiest white boy in America. "

Mickey just smiled and pulled Ian into another kiss that was slower and much more desperate. 

The sun was setting and a new day was sure to come, and with a new day comes new beginnings. 

Their new beginning.


End file.
